Naruto's Youthfull Energy Drink!
by Adevlo. D
Summary: When Naruto comes back from his mission, Gai has unconditionally inspired him to make an energy drink for Lee. While mixing up his ingredients, he accidentally puts an aphrodisiac pill in the drink! Now Lee has other problems other than walking straight.


**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^ Little one-shot I made while watching a filler! The one about the Jukofu flower or something. It was real cute, but it made me mad that Lee kept on thinking of Sakura when Naruto's really the one that believes in him and stuff! Anyways, please enjoy!

**Warning:** Yaoi (malexmale), bad language, sexual content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Rated:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Rock Lee & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_(Based on the recent Naruto fillers) When Naruto comes back from his mission, Gai has unconditionally inspired him to make an energy drink for Lee. While mixing up his ingredients, he accidentally puts an aphrodisiac pill in the drink! Now Lee has another problem other than walking straight._

* * *

**Naruto's Youthful Energy Drink!**

"...Eh, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly...is _this_?"

Azure eyes sparkled in mirth and the blond ninja grinned happily up at him. Lee felt his cheeks warm up and looked away from the brilliant white teeth and instead chose to look at Naruto's pink haired teammate. She shrugged in response, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It's my very own energy drink! Gai inspired me to make one and so I did! I made it so that you can have a lot of more energy 'cuz lately you've been all mopey." Naruto said casually, gesturing to the concoction that was in Lee's hand. There was a snort to the right of them.

"Don't drink it. The dobe probably doesn't even remember what he even put in it." The blond glared at the smirking raven while Sakura (as usual) ogled at him.

"Shut up Sasuke! You're just jealous that you can't come up with a super awesome drink like me!" Sasuke frowned from his position on the hospital bed.

"Hn, as if. I have better things to do than to make frivolous 'energy' drinks. You should be training instead of lazing about, dobe."

Lee wondered why they had been in Sasuke's room in the first place, but after he took at glance at the furious blond and Sakura he remembered how he had been innocently walking past the room when Naruto had suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged him inside.

The taijutsu user leaned against his crane slightly and sighed heavily.

"Naruto, will you leave poor Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura scolded Naruto, slapping him upside the head. She turned to her brooding teammate and smiled sweetly at him, calmly walking over to his bed but making no move to touch him.

"C'mon, Sasuke-kun, it's time to go get your lunch for today anyways."

Sakura had dubbed herself as Sasuke's official 'nurse' since she was training under the Godaime. He grunted, glaring at her before slowly sliding out from under the sheets and standing up straight. He stretched his stiff muscles and Sakura – although she didn't hide it - drooled at the sight of the pale skin he had presented to her. Her fingers twitched to touch the ivory flesh over the developing six pack she had caught a glimpse of.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, grumbling over how Sasuke was such a bastard and wasn't a even all that sexy if you asked him. Lee couldn't help but laugh a little. The two walked out of the room and Sakura shut the door behind her.

"So, are ya gonna drink it?"

Lee blinked, diverting his attention back onto the boy in front of him. He gulped and glanced warily at the drink in his hand. He looked back up, flashing a nervous smile at the excited blond.

"Of course!"

He thumbed off the cork and after he took a long of sigh he downed the drink in a long, steady gulp. He willed the drink down, ignoring the repugnant smell that filled his nostrils. Lee separated the bottle from his lips with a soft, wet 'pop' noise. He refrained from throwing up and gave Naruto a smile.

"So, you feel any better?" The blond asked anxiously, leaning forward in curiosity.

"Yea- Oh god." Naruto blinked as Lee let his crane drop to the ground with a 'clunk'. The taijutsu prodigy hunched over and dropped down to his knees, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain.

"N-Naruto-kun...what did you p-put in that drink?"

The blond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and knelt down to the ground as well.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong, Bushy-Brows?" He placed his hands hesitantly over Lee's knees and leaned in, tilting his head slightly to look up at Lee. Beads of sweat rolled down his friend's face.

"Lee, what's goin-"

He was abruptly cut off when he felt strong hands harshly grasped him by his shoulders and lifted him up from his crouched position on the ground. Naruto let out a yelp as he was thrown on Sasuke's empty hospital bed. He didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening when Lee was suddenly smothering him with his mouth.

"Mmmmfff!"

The raven took the chance of Naruto's muffled gasp to slip his tongue into the blond's hot mouth. Naruto's eyes widened as huge as saucers and he placed his hands on Lee's shoulders, trying gently to push him away so that he wouldn't have to use force. The raven wouldn't budge and proceeded to slip his hands under Naruto's jacket, massaging the smooth skin that was Naruto's taught stomach.

"L-Lee!" The blond shrieked, pushing him back, roughly this time. The other looked mildly confused for a moment before he chose to ignore Naruto. Once he started to unbutton the blond's pants did Naruto think things had gone far enough.

"Lee, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled, finally gaining the taijutsu user's attention. Lee's face had a light flush to it and beads of sweat trickled down his face. He was panting slightly and Naruto had to raise an eyebrow when his friend looked up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

The blond had to keep from guffawing as Lee continued on pulling down his pants and boxers all the way to his ankles. He unzipped his jacket and pushed them down to Naruto's elbows.

"Lee, what the hell has gotten into you?"

The more logical side of the raven's mind registered what was going on and he jerked back as if he had been burned. A dark red blush spread over his cheeks.

"What did you put in that drink, Naruto?" He asked sternly as he looked down at his trembling hands in wonder. He glanced down at the lump that had formed under his green spandex, a dark spot forming making him whimper. His dick wouldn't go down even though he kept on thinking of a scowling Sasuke.

"Did you put an aphrodisiac in it?" He questioned suspiciously. The blond thought for a moment, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

"Now that you mention it, I did put this pill in it that started with an 'A'. I read it before putting it in the bottle though. It read that it gave you a lot of energy so I thought maybe that would help you! Why, what's wrong?"

Lee groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Naruto-kun, aphrodisiac makes you have more energy for sexual activities! Did you even read it all the way?" The blond blushed and shook his head as a negative.

"Nope, it was too long."

His friend let out a whimper as he stared down at his rock hard erection. Naruto's eyes bulged as he barely took notice of it. He gulped and looked tentatively up at Lee.

"I...I could...maybe...possibly...help you with that Lee..." He whispered out, chewing on his lip nervously. Lee snapped his head up and bored his eyes into Naruto's azure ones.

"You...you would do that for me?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, seeing as how it's my fault..." He trailed off, not wanting to admit what he was about to do to Lee. Naruto let his jacket drop to the ground and peeled off his shirt, revealing his developing four pack and taught muscles. The red tattoo swirling around the blond's navel only managed to make Lee's dick throb even more. His eyes trailed down and settled on Naruto's growing erection, the tip of his penis dripping wet with pre-cum. The only thing that registered in his brain as he processed the picture was that Naruto truly was a blond.

Lee was suddenly pushed down on his back as his green spandex was ripped from him. He had to keep from laughing when he saw how Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red. Trembling slender hands gripped his cock and started to stroke it slowly.

"Nngghh!"

The raven gripped the sheets beneath him and his back arched off the bed.

Lee was in no way inexperienced with sex. He couldn't be when he was on the same team as Neji, but he just couldn't understand how Naruto wasn't a virgin. Well, that's what he was portraying as he bent down and gave the head of his dick an experience wet lick.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Blue eyes glanced up at him and Naruto shot him a toothy grin.

"Sasuke can be very forceful sometimes when he feels inferior to me." Lee nodded and let his head rest on the comfy pillow beneath his head. He had figured as much. Sasuke did seem like the type to take advantage of the younger teen before him.

"Will he mind?" He asked cautiously before Naruto could dive in again. The blond shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're not officially dating. He just uses me in times of stress or stuff like that. Besides, whenever I'm not there I know for a fact that he turns to Sakura. If he _does_ get mad...well, I actually don't really give a shit. I imagine he will though, since he caught Kiba and me going at it during a joint mission and turned all bat-shit crazy afterward."

Lee's eyes widened momentarily. Who _hadn't_ the blond done it with?

Naruto smirked at him as if he already knew what he was thinking about.

"Choji." The blond uttered before diving in once again. Lee groaned out as a warm tongue encircled around his throbbing dick.

"K-Kami-sama!"

Naruto smiled around the wet organ in his mouth slightly. He bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace, feeling the mushroom head hit the back of his throat each time. Strong, bandaged hands sneaked their way into his golden locks, gripping them tightly and making his head go faster. He refrained from gagging and made his throat relax more.

"O-Oh god...I'm...I'm-"

Before Lee could spurt his seed into the hot cavern, a hand was gripping his wrists and jerking them off the soft yellow hair. Lee whimpered questioningly. Naruto flashed him a smile before gesturing him to move into a sitting position.

"Wha-"

His question was interrupted when his legs were suddenly spread apart and Naruto's bum was pushed in front of his face. He let out a cry of surprise when his pulsating dick was suddenly grabbed and shoved into a tight, hot, wet heat. Lee did nothing as he moaned out loud along with Naruto.

"Ah! Yes!...Just as I th-thought, S-Sasuke isn't _half _as big as y-you, Bushy-Brows." His voice quivered a bit, but Lee understood what he was saying. He couldn't help but smile into Naruto's sweaty scalp.

"I-I don't want you to m-move too much Lee, so I'm gonna do the rest okay?" The raven could merely nodded as the blond started to rotate his hips slightly. He placed his trembling hands on Naruto's flawless thighs and placed the back of the blond's knees on his shins. The Team Seven member seemed to sink deeper onto his cock and he moaned lowly.

"Yes!" Naruto hissed, his head flying backwards to come and rest on Lee's right shoulder. The blond brought his hands up, wrapping them around the raven's neck and pulling his body up.

A shock of pleasure that made him see blacks dots in his vision spiked through him as Lee's cock brushed up against his prostate.

"Hoooly shiiit!" He cried out in ecstasy.

The taijutsu user huffed into Naruto's blond spikes. Sweat dribbled down his entire body and his mouth was suddenly left dry as it craved for some type of liquid to replenish it.

Never in his wildest dreams did Lee imagine himself in_ Sasuke Uchiha's_ hospital bed, fucking Naruto like there was no tomorrow. He had only ever fantasized about Sakura, but he was certain that after this, his feelings for her were going to dwindle down dramatically. Lee found himself letting out a groan of disappointment when Naruto suddenly climbed off of him entirely.

The blond gave him a grin before turning around to face him, his leaking erection bobbing dangerously close to his face. Hands were suddenly at his shoulders and Naruto dropped down. They both let out load moans that reverberated throughout the room as Lee reached deeper inside the jinchuuriki than ever before, probing his prostate dead on.

Naruto wrapped a hand around his neck, pushing their bare chests flush against each other before spreading out his folded legs wider and bouncing on Lee's thick cock.

The sounds of skin slapping on skin and a kind of suction noise as Naruto's hips went down and up to meet with Lee's thrusts was the only thing that was heard in the room. The blond let his free hand move down in between their slick bodies and wrapped a hand on his own penis.

He moved his hand in time with their thrusts and not ten seconds later a bigger hand joined his in trying to make him cum. Naruto let out a guttural moan and came on their stomachs. The clenching of his anal walls was too much for Lee and he came three seconds later, spilling his white essence into Naruto's ass which greedily welcomed it.

Naruto slumped up against him, trying to catch his breath. Lee leaned against the wall behind them as he too tried to regain his breathing and calm down his heart beat.

He looked down as Naruto gazed up at him with cloudy blue eyes. The Kyuubi container gave him a weak smile.

"We should do this again sometime, eh Bushy-Brows?"

Lee could only nod dumbly as his cock twitched in excitement at the sheer thought.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Naruto gave him a sultry look.

Before the raven could give a reply, the door was slid open to a reveal a very angry Sasuke, and a beet-red Sakura. The young Uchiha had his fists at his sides, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"Damn it, Naruto!"

The young blond just flashed his teammate a grin and waved at the two before grabbing the bottle that contained his 'energy drink'. He made a familiar hand-sign and left in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, hoped you enjoyed this. I know it's kinda weird, but just imagine that Lee has his eyes brows plucked or something. Anyways, read and review! If you got nothing good to say then don't say anything at all!


End file.
